happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 July 2016
18:30:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:30:09 !updated 18:30:09 Mr Creeper500: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 18:30:36 Toothy, PM. 18:30:56 No PM from you, Felix... :/ 18:31:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:32:19 !updated 18:32:19 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 18:33:16 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has left Special:Chat 18:33:18 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has joined Special:Chat 18:33:36 OMG I AM DYING 18:33:37 !on 18:33:38 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 18:33:45 I'M WATCHING A DEMON MOVIE 18:33:46 !tellon 18:33:46 !seenon 18:33:47 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 18:33:47 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 18:33:57 Sounds cool 18:33:59 AND THE DEEP VOICE FROM THIS LADY IS KILLING ME XD 18:34:12 "Girl you got something in your throat?" 18:34:14 XD 18:34:16 Jesus 18:34:17 Lol 18:34:22 She git bronchitis 18:34:25 *got 18:34:26 I am bored 18:34:33 /kill Sandgar 18:34:34 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 18:34:35 This looks tasty! 18:34:39 lol 18:35:04 Gage Creeper Skype 18:36:44 Do you have something like birthday calendar here? 18:36:49 no 18:36:57 Okay. Good. 18:37:12 why 18:37:15 Lol 18:37:28 I hate sharing out my birthday. 18:37:43 /kill Nyx The Psychic 18:37:44 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 18:37:44 oh 18:37:45 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 18:37:45 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 18:37:46 well 18:37:46 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 18:37:47 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 18:37:50 we wouldn't force people to do it 18:38:16 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:39:53 RIP (dead) chat 18:40:25 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has left Special:Chat 18:40:27 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has joined Special:Chat 18:41:23 xD 18:42:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:42:52 !tata 18:43:00 THANK FUCK 18:43:32 !updated 18:43:32 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 18:44:08 BRB. 18:44:12 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has joined Special:Chat 18:44:42 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has left Special:Chat 18:44:43 'k 18:47:42 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:49:16 rip loll 18:56:44 !Say test 18:56:48 !on 18:56:49 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 18:56:54 !updated 18:56:54 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~3 lines in the log buffer. 18:57:04 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:06:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:07:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:07:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:20 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 19:09:28 brb 19:09:46 Heya Nyx 19:09:47 xD 19:09:55 Join, then immediate brb lol 19:11:42 XD 19:11:44 sorry 19:12:19 It's fine, though I will get you back, rn even, brb 19:12:38 as soon as I joined my grandma was like "NYX HELP PUT THE DISHES AWAY' 19:15:18 -!- Felix Vašečka has left Special:Chat 19:16:34 ... 19:16:39 lag? 19:16:40 nop 19:17:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:17:59 Heeey desi 'wave 19:18:03 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:27:06 Back 19:27:37 !updated 19:27:37 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 2016 07 08